Deaf
by Partager Super
Summary: What if one accident causes the rangers to never be the same again. It can either tear them down as a team or bring them closer as a family.
1. Chapter 1

What if one accident causes the power rangers to never be the same again.

" Come and get me knighlok" Said a proud Mike as he did a back flip slashing the knighlok and rolling under his legs and slashing him in the back.

" Ahh... Stupid rangers" The knighlok said in pain as he felt Mike's slashes on his skin. " I am drying up. See ya rangers next time" The knighlok said rushing in to a gap.

" That was a hard one" Said Emily as she was tired from trying to defeat the knighlok. " Tell me about it" Mia said as she hugged Emily.

" Jayden. Can we get cupcakes" Asked Emily with her puppy dog eyes. " Why not?" He asked. He loved Emily with all his heart and he would do anything for her. " Yay" She said jumping up and down full of excitment. " Hey Jayden. I cant wait till we defeat that knighlok" Said Kevin walking with Jayden. " Me too. But I still feel weird about him. Some thing is fishy" Jayden said as he wondered and looked at his teamates.

" I'll have a white choclate" Said Emily.

" I'll have a choclate" Said Jaydne. " Boring" Emily said walking away laughing. He rolled his eyes in laughter.

" Vanilla with sprinkles please" Said Mia.

" None for me please" Kevin said. " Aww man. None for you. I'll have two fudge brownie ones please "Mike said handing the cashier $10.

Mike walked to the table where the others were sitted at. " What we talking about" Mike asked sitting on a chair. All the rangers tried to hold back their laughter but couldn't. Mike looked confused but then he heard his number be called.

" So Kevin have you asked Mia out yet?" Jayden asked since Mia went to the bathroom.

" No. I am planning to do it in a couple of weeks" Kevin smiled.

" Here we go" Mike said handing all of them their cupcakes as Mia arrived. " Thanks" Everyone said. As they eat their cupcakes and laughed a little, they decided to go home. It was getting late too.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello rangers. How was the battle? Did you defeat the knighlok. Asked Mentor in side making soup for dinner.

" No. But we'll defeat it next time" Assurered Jayden. " Good. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Go wash up" Told Mentor.

Everyone went to go wash up and change their clothes because it either had sweat or cupcake on it. Mike got dressed in some shorts and a green tank top. Jayden got dressed in some pants and a red shirt. Kevin got dressed in his shorts and a blue tank top. Mia got dressed in a skirt with a grey long sleve shirt. Emily got dressed in some leggings with a yellow tank top and a heart necklace.

Everyone was still a little hungry so they sat down and waited for dinner to be done. As they waited they talked. " I am so tired" Emily said yawning. "Me to. I cant wait to go to sleep" Replied Mia. They were best friends and like sisters. " Has Serena gotten any better?" Asked Mentor. Emily licked her lips. " No. If anything she has gotten worse. But she has been drawing and writing more. In fact she is writing a book or atleast trying to do" Emily said smiling.

"What's it about?" Joined Antonio. " To never give up and about her cancer and how she is trying to survive it" Emily said smiling at everyone.

" I am proud that you still have courage to never give up when she dies" Mike said. That made Emily's face fall and so as the rangers. "How do you know she is going to die?" Asked Emily. " She has cancer. Obcourse..." Then Mike stopped as he realized what he said and saw Emily started to have tears.

" Emily... "But then it was to late, Emily ran out of the house crying.

She ran to the forest. She wanted to get away from everyone and everything.

When she ran out of the house she could some yells of Emily but as she ran faster and got further they seemed to faint. She finally fell against a tree breathing heavily and crying.

As Mike left Jayden spoke up " We need to find out if she is safe. What if something happend to her?" Jayden said.

" I want all of you guys to get a good night sleep so we can find Emily in the morning because we'll find her" Jayden said walking out. " Its past my bed time" Kevin said walking out to.

Every one finally went to bed and awaited morning to come to search for the little yellow ranger.

Emily woke up in the middle night still slumped against the tree. She rubbed her eyes in awaykeness. She had to wait a couple seconds to remember why she was out here. She kept on having flashbacks about Serena and Mike telling her that her sister is going to die and Serena in the hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3

But what they didn't know that Serena died a couple months ago. She made sure no one knew even Mentor. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her or holding secrets so she didn't tell anyone and hoped it never came out. When people asked her how Serena was doing she just said she is doing great, trying to get better each and every day. Emily remembered getting the call from her parenets that Serena said she wasn't feeling well and went to sleep and never woke up. Serena knew she wasn't going to make it so she wrote a note to her sister.

" Hey Em. I hope your having a good time. I am really sorry about putting you in this postition. But I have to tell you some news that aint so pretty. I am getting worse everyday. My doctor said I only have two months or less to live. But dont you cry because I am fighting, I wont give up. I dont want you to give up on me either. I am not feeling well as I write this letter so after I am going to take a nap. But I dont know if it will be my last time talking to you but I love you. God Emily I love you so much my little sister and I want the best for you in every single way. Its my time to go. I will be watching you from up above my little one. I love you. Dont give up on life. Love your only sister Serena" The note said. Emily memorized every single word. When Emily first read this she tried not to cry but she couldn't. She lost her sister that she loved very much and would help her with life, Serena would help her if she was having trouble with the big kids. Serena was her best friend and now she is gone. She is not gone today, or in a couple weeks, she is gone forever and that hurt Emily so much.

Emily looked around the forest. It was quiet, no animals,knighloks,people. She missed her friends but she couldn't go back. She couldn't face the truth no matter how it hurt. She started walking trying to get more out of the forest and more away from her friends. She was scared about how quiet it was but she kept moving listening to Serenas words- Never give up.

It finally reached morning and Emily finally fell asleep around four or five in the morning.

" You ready rangers?" Jayden asked after every one finished breakfast and getting ready. They skipped training today.

" Ready" Everyone said as they walked out of the house and down the street where ever they could go they walked to find Emily.

It started to get cold so Emily started to walk back from where ever she came from. But she was confused a little. From all her naps and rests and breaks she lost sense of direction from where she came from.

" I hope Emily is okay" Mia said breaking the cold hard silence between everyone.

" Its all my fault" Mike said in a whisper but everyone heard it.

" Mike. Its not your fault. Its no ones" Kevin said trying to help him but their was no use. Mike felt anger on himself and had a feeling something happend to Emily.

Thats when the rangers saw footprints. They were astonished because they been walking since forever and all of a sudden footprints appear. They followed it more eager to find Emily then before. Now they have a lead on Emily and where she went instead of just walking hoping to stumble upon Emily.

Emily was growing more eager to see her family, the power rangers and she was becoming hungry. She couldn't pack any food because she just ran out of the house without clothing,food,protection, nothing and it scared her. She was lost with no food and what happens if a stranger or a knighlok comes and hurts her. She doesn't have any protection. She licked her lips and thought to herself for a moment. It was cold and all she had on was some leggings and a tank top on and she was getting chilly.


	4. Chapter 4

The rangers grew more and more closer to finding Emily. They became more and more eager just to find something of Emily's that can help them more.

Emily sighed in frustration as she sat down up against a tree and pushed her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs with her face in between. She let down a tear then another and another but she sat right up when she heard a sound. She wiped her tears away and hid behind a tree opposite of the sound.

It was a knighlok. Emily's face grew in terror. Thats what she needed right now was a stupid knighlok to come. She tried to become quiet but something was not right about the knighlok.

His grin grew wide and he pumped his head in to the air and sniffed in to the air. He licked his lips as his face knelt down and his eyes opened. They were red. I mean bright red that just gave Emily the chills. She could hear her own heart beat faster and faster by the minute she was even scared the knighlok would hear her heart beat.

The knighlok circled his neck in a circle making it crack then looking at a tree that Emily was behind. Emily bit her lip and tried to hold her mouth from screaming but was having difficult time as it started walking to the tree. It spoked in a most creepy voice anyone can imagine. " Oh Emily" It said stopping right at the tree.

" Knighlok! Stop right their" Jayden said proud and strong as the rangers were behind him. The knighloks face grew angry. He was inches away from hurting the yellow but all the gang had to show up. They pulled out their samuraizers and morphed.

" Power rangers go" Jayden said as they ran to the knighlok. Emily was in shock. Her family and friends were here. They saved her. But she stopped. The words Mike said ran through her head. She pushed her self to the ground as she sat against the tree. Mia caught notice of something yellow. " Emily" Mia said catching the rangers intentions. They froze looking at the tree that Emily hid. She shighed and got up waiting a second before turning out from the tree to see everyones faces looking at her.

" Emily" Mike said as his face grew wide but Emily didn't smile back. She missed them and all but she didn't know what to say or do. The knighlok pushed Mia to the ground catching everyone's attention as they contiuted to fight.

Jayden swang and the knighlok. They were all happy that they found Emily but the main concern was destorying the knighlok. He then swiped at the ground making everything seemed double. They were multiples of the knighlok. Every one faught even harder trying to find which was the real. Emily backed up slowly when she felt someone behind her. She turned around slowly noticing the knighlok look at her.

She then ran in to the opposite direction getting away from the knighlok. " Emily" Mike yelled as he ran after her. Everyone ran after the knighlok and Emily as the other opposties ran after them.

Emily ran and looked behind her not seeing anyone so she stopped. She breathed heavily as she turned around but was pushed in to a tree. She hid her head on to the tree as she went to the ground. Everything was dizzy but it was silent as well. She then noticed the knighlok and then Mike.

" What did you do to her?" Mike asked stopping near the knighlok. She was watching them not understanding neithers words but was having trouble staying awayke.

Mike swung at the knighlok in anger as the rangers appeard. All she saw before she passed out was all her friends fighting the knighloks as she couldn't keep her eyes open and passed out.

" Emily" Kevin said rushing to her side trying to make her wake up but their was no use as a knighlok came behind Kevin and swung his sword at his neck but Kevin turned around blocking the attack and saving both him and Emily. Kevin then pushed the knighlok and continued fighting him, defeating one of the clones.

" Spin Sword" Jayden said opening the box and putting it on his sword as he defeated all the clones and the knighlok. They all demorphed and ran to Emily who was laying passed out. " Emily" Mike said grabbing on to her shoulders shaking her to wake up. Mike then picked her up on his back as they walked back home hoping Emily would be okay.

They weren't stopping for nothin. No breaks. They walked and walked till they were back to the shiba house and help Emily.

When they finally arrived at the house after a day of long walk.

" Mentor. Something is wrong with Emily" Jayden said helping Mike in with Emily as they set her down on the bed in the infermary room. Mia and Kevin stood their watching Jayden,Mike and Mentor helping Emily.

Mentor was checking Emily's head as for bumps, when Emily woke up. Emily astonished back up in to the wall on the bed shaking as the rangers looked at her in confusion. Mentor tried calming her down but she grew more frantic. She couldn't understand him. " Emily. Your okay. Its me Mike" Mike said walking over to her smiling as she had confusion in his eyes. What was he saying. Mentor noticed Emily's confusion to everyone's words as he told Mike and Jayden and the rest of the rangers to leave the room.

As they left Mentor reached in a drawer for a pen and paper. He looked at Emily before taking off the cap to the pen and writing on the paper. He handed it to her as he watched her read his words. " Emily. You been hurt but I need you to ask a couple questions. Can you hear what I say" Mentor wrote on the paper as Emily read the last word and looked up to him as he spoke. But all Emily could hear was silence. She was afraid. Was she deaf? Was she dreaming?

Mentor understood what she had and afraid of how her reaction is going to be and the rangers as well. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. She handed him the paper and pen. " Emily. You hit your head pretty badly at where you lost your hearing. I dont know when it could come back or if it will come back. All I need for you to breath and calm down and we will figure this out together as a family" Mentor wrote and gave it to Emily. She had tears coming out of her eyes before jumping in to Mentor's arms and cried before saying. " Serena is gone. She died a couple months ago" Emily cried.

Mentor licked his lips as he lifted his hands around Emily and conforted her. " Are you ready to tell the others" He wrote.

She nodded as they both walked out of the room together and Emily went to sit down in the living room. Mentor gathered the rangers together as they went out to see Emily.

All talking at once and saying things and smiling at her it was all to much. Jayden sensed something was wrong. " Sit down and be quiet" Jayden said as everyone sat down looking at Emily.

" When I checked Emily for any damage there was something I noticed in her condition. When I tell you the news please dont act as if her condition is a disabbility from her training and being normal" Mentor started as the rangers all faced confusion in what Mentor was saying about Emily's condition.

" She lost her hearing" Mentor said looking at Emily and nodding to her signaling that he told them. Everyone had astonished and surpised faces on. They never thought that would happen to their little sweet Emily. " No" Mike spoke up first. He was having the most difficult time handling this because he thought he caused this and he couldn't take it. " Your lying" Mike said.


	5. Chapter 5

" Mike... Its true. When she hit her head it was hard enough to lose her hearing" Mentor said as Jayden tried to calm him down. Emily didn't know what to say. She couldn't even hear what Mike and Mentor was saying all she could see was Mike pointing at her and everyone starring at her. She couldn't take it. She wasn't normal now, she didn't deserve to be a samurai ranger. She just got up and looked at every body and walked away.

" Emily... I am sorry" He began but forgot she cant hear. Mia had tears down her eyes for her best friend. Poor Emily. She didn't deserve this... She was the most nicest and wondefulest person in the world and she got hurt the worst, it didn't make sense.

" Rangers. Just try to make her feel confortable in any way. She is still a part of us and always will be" Mentor said walking off trying to think how to deal with having a deaf ranger.

As Mentor left all the rangers except Emily talked about Emily's condition and how to make it where she can feel confortable and be able to be part of us still. " What about sign language?" Kevin asked. " We'll all have to learn it with her" Jayden said.

None of the rangers were giving up on Emily. They would take classes and learn through books how to learn sign language for Emily.

When Emily got to her room she sat on her bed and cried. None of her friends will like her now... She wont be normal. How could she be a samurai... All these thoughts ran through her head as she started to get hungry. She didn't want to get out of her room and face everyone but she knew at one point in her life she would have to so she got up. It took all her strength to turn that nob and walk down the hall.

Everyone was on the couch watching tv when Emily walked out. They all stared at her as she went to the kitchen. She hesitated before opening the fidge and grabbing some eggs. She put it on the counterr and grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove.

Kevin got up and went in the kitchen to help Emily. He waved at Emily and then helped her set up the pan on the stove with some flame and helped her cook. As he finished he gave a plate to Emily as she took the plate and said thanks. He told her to hold on as he grabbed his phone and wrote a message and said " Em. We're here for you anytime" He wrote as he showed it to Emily.

She smiled and took the plate and went outside. She sat on the porch and eat. She starred at all the kids playing outside laughing, mothers coming out and giving their kids hugs and kisses and Emily just missed that. Its been weird for her just the past couple hours she been with her friends have been hard for her and her friends.


End file.
